Out Of The Blue
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: A chance encounter in a seedy bar with a not so typical woman. Set in the 20's. The Roaring Twenties.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee doesn't belong to me, if it did it would never EVER go on break.**

**AN: So this is my first shot at a Glee fic. This story is A/U and set in the 1920's.**

Captivating.

The only word that could ever sum up a broad like this one.

Scratch that.

Enchanting.

Mezmerizing

Stunning.

Yeah, all those things.

The name's Noah Pukerman, but you call me Noah and you'll get punched right in the kisser see?

Puck's the name and charm is my game.

By charm I mean the 'have my way with any woman I want' – game.

Oh yeah, this one would be....a *snap*.

Throw her one of my trademark grins and she's putty, just like the rest of them girls.

Puck's plan for the night HAD been to walk in and tell Santana, his 'regular you know what', that she needed to take a break and subsequently take her in the back alley and do the deed.

BUT.

That was before he saw HER, looking a bit lost in the dark smokey atmosphere of Tony's Bar, the dim lights and the raucous noise all seemed to fade away as he sat in his usual booth and stared boldly at her.

I'd be glad to help her find her way. He thought to himself as he took off his fedora and suit coat, laying them on the table.

He started to walk over to the bar, thinking he would casually sit in the bar stool next to her, but no.

She walked away!

She stepped up to the single microphone on the small stage off in the corner, the crowd grew quiet as they turned to look at the lovely brunette in the white dress, a bright red feather, the same color as her lips, sticking out of her hair. A dash of color in the stark browns and greys of the room.

The piano started up in some jaunty tune or other.

Then.

She sang.

**Super short, this is just an experiment, a foray rather into the world Glee fiction. Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, due to the great reviews I've received, I have decided to continue this story. Thanks so much everyone! Please continue to review, it makes me really enjoy writing!

AN: Glee....not...mine....`sob`

"Tony, who IS that girl?" Puck said is voice full of awe.

"She's my new singer, she's got some balls too, she just waltzed right in and said 'you need a singer, and I'm the best' . Hahaha and business is boomin' thanks to her, look at all hose schmoes can't keep their eyes off her." He said as he polished glasses and looked around appreciatively at the throng of people walking in.

"I'ma get her and she doesn't even know it yet" Puck said with a smirk.

"Ha you and every other guy in the room, she's a tough one though, turns down every guy that approaches her, and EVERY guy approaches her. You want some 'water' Puck?" Tony said slyly.

Since the Prohibition bars had been closing down everywhere, but not Tony's he was in good with the cops.

Not that the Feds would ever come out to this Podunk town anyway. With a population of less than 2,000 the Feds had better things to worry about.

"Sure sure Tony gimme a whiskey straight up. What's her name?" Puck said not even bothering to look at Tony as the discouragements the bartender threw at him went in one ear and out the other.

"Rachel……Rachel Berry" Tony said as he set a glass of well whiskey in front Puck.

"Berry huh? Jewish, nice."

"How's that business of yours goin?"

"It's goin alright, not much changes in this town, since I'm the only mechanic in it" Puck said distractedly.

Tony knew that yeah Puck was the only mechanic in Lima, Ohio, but the reason his business was doing so well was because one, he was a charmer, and two his rates were golden. Tony'd heard about the favor he did for Widow Garrison, poor woman 67years old and didn't have anyone else and was barely makin ends meet. Her radiator blew and she took it to Puck's Auto to get an estimate Puck told her to leave it over night and the next day when she came back Puck has fixed it, free of charge.

So though Tony knew that Puck was a womanizer, he also knew that Noah Puckerman had a heart of gold. You could ask Puck about it, but he'd probably just flip you off and say it was 'None of your damn business'.

Rachel had finished her number and started heading out the door, as she walked by Puck he snagged her arm and drew her to the bar.

"Lemme buy you a drink" He said giving her his trademark Puck smile.

Rachel quickly drew her arm back and politely said 'No thanks' and proceeded to walk out the door, not even giving him a second look.

Puck was…..shocked, he'd never been turned down in his entire life, and especially not when he put on the smile. He sat there for a millisecond and jumped out of his seat after her.

She had just walked out the door when he caught up with her.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"What you're too good to have a drink with me?"

"Why yes, in fact I am, I only come here to practice my talent in front of an audience, NOTHING ELSE"

Puck was speech less, usually the girls were falling all over him, he didn't really know what to do when that happened.

She got into her car and promptly drove off, leaving him standing there like a bumbling idiot.

NO ONE made Puck look like a fool.

AN: I tend to write when I can (I have a very full schedule at the moment). So please forgive the length of the chapters. Also. REVIEW!!


End file.
